A Secret Marriage
by Ogami Benjiro
Summary: Kehidupan Hinata sebagai istri muda dimula tapi masalah datang silih berganti. Dari mulai saingan cinta dan masalah keluarga menghiasi perjalanan dan kehidupan mereka berdua. "Kita adalah keluarga dan selamanya akan menjadi keluarga."/"Rumahku disini dan tempatku berada disisi mereka." WARNING : TYPO, OOC, OC, ALUR CEPAT, AU, DLL. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Discl****a****imer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance **

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya. **

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Menjadi yatim piatu diusia belia sangatlah tidak mudah, terlebih harus mengurus sang adik yang masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak tanpa ada sanak saudara yang mau membantu. Hal inilah yang dialami dan dirasakan oleh Hinata Hyuga, sejak berusia empat belas tahun gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini harus hidup seorang diri. Setelah sang ibu wafat ketika melahirkan sang adik dan tiga tahun yang lalu ayahnya wafat karena sakit keras. Tak hanya harus mengurusi sang adik, memenuhi kebutuhan kehidupan mereka, Hinata juga harus membayar hutang mendiang sang ayah yang jumlah sangat besar, tiga puluh juta Yen.

Sudah dua minggu ini Hinata bekerja disebuah Bar dengan memaluskan umurnya.

"Hinata-_chan_, tolong kau antarkan minuman ini kemeja nomor delapan," ujar Hidan sang Bartender.

"Dua gelas Bir biasa dan satu gelas Bir hitam, meja nomor delapan," Hinata mengulangi pesanan agar tidak salah membawa pesanan.

"Kau benar, hati-hati saat membawanya," ujar Hidan seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini langsung mengambil tiga gelas minuman yang telah diracik oleh Hidan dan membawanya.

Dengan hati-hati Hinata membawa minuman beralkohol itu.

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan ini Hinata bekerja disebuah bar dengan memalsukan usianya, Hinata bekerja hingga larut malam di tempat ini. Gadis cantik ini terpaksa bekerja dibar ini karena upah perjamnya yang besar dan cukup untuk biaya makan Hinata dan Hanabi.

Ditempat ini Hinata harus ekstra hati-hati karena sebagian besar pelanggan datang ketempat ini rata-rata adalah pria mata keranjang dan tangan mereka suka jahil pada pelayan ditempat ini tak terkecuali pada Hinata, awal-awal Hinata bekerja tanpa sengaja ia memukul seorang pelanggan dengan nampan yang dibawanya karena menepuk pelan bokongnya.

Hinata dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang pemilik bar namun setelah memohon untuk terus bekerja, sang pemilik bar-pun menerima Hinata bekerja kembali akan tetapi dengan catatan jika Hinata berbuat ulah lagi maka Hinata akan dikeluarkan.

"Ini Tuan minuman anda," Hinata menaruh minuman itu keatas meja dengan cepat.

Gadis cantik bermata lavender ini tidak menyadari kalau seorang pria bersuai hitam panjang dikuncir satu terus memperhatikannya dengan serius.

Saat Hinata hendak pergi dari meja itu dan kembali untuk mengantarkan minuman.

Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi meliha pria bersurai hitam panjang itu.

"_Astaga! Dia…." jerit Hinata frustasi dalam hatinya._

"Bukankah kau Hinata Hyuga, salah satu murid dikelasku," Tanyanya seraya menatap wajah Hinata untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

Ucapan dari pria itu langsung mengundang kekagetkan dari teman-temannya yang berada bersamanya, termasuk dengan Hinata sendiri.

"Bukan Tuan, saya Hanako Kaze dan usai saya dua puluh dua tahun," elak Hinata berharap kedoknya tidak ketahuan.

Namun pria tampan ini tidak mudah tertipu sama sekali dan tetap bersikeras kalau gadis pelayan nan cantik yang ada didepannya adalah Hinata Hyuga murid dikelasnya.

"Tidak aku yakin sekali kalau kau ad…."

Belum juga pria ini menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hinata sudah keburu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dasar anak itu." Gumamnya.

Hinata kembali kedapur untuk bersembunyi dan berpura-pura sakit perut pada bosnya agar bisa menghindari pria itu yang tak lain Itachi Uchiha wali kelasnya disekolah. Hinata tidak mengira kalau gurunya bisa datang ketempat seperti ini. Mengingat kalau penampilan dan sikap dari sang _Sensei_ terkesan sebagai orang yang lurus dan kalem.

"Kenapa juga ia bisa mengenaliku? Padahal aku sudah berdandan secantik mungkin dan memakai wig." Gumam Hinata dalam hatinya.

Setelah bersembunyi hampir satu jam Hinata kembali bekerja seraya menengok kekanan kekiri saat mengantarkan minuman, takut-takut sang Sensei masih berada di tempat ini. Akan tetapi saat mencoba mengintip ke meja yang tadi diduduki oleh Itachi dan teman-temannya ternyata sudah berganti orang dan Hinata terlihat lega lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan kembali dengan tenang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, jam kerja Hinata telah usia. Gadis cantik ini langsung kembali kepenampilannya sehari-hari. Menjadi gadis culun dengan rambut dikepang satu, kacama mata baca juga memakai jaket yang kebesaran menutupi bentuk tubuhnya yang indah.

Dengan berpenampilan seperti ini Hinata yakin tidak ada pria yang mau menggodanya dan dirinya bisa pulang kerumah dengan aman.

"Hati-hati dijalan Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Hidan dari arah bar.

"Ya, aku pulang dulu Hidan-_san_. Sampai jumpa besok." Hinata melambaikan salah satu tangannya seraya keluar dari bar.

Baru juga Hinata keluar dari Bar dan hendak pergi kehalte Bus. Itachi terlihat berdiri bersandar disebuah mobil yang terparkir didepan Bar seperti tengah menunggu dirinya.

"Ya ampun! Itachi _Sensei_." Serunya kaget.

Hinata-pun langsung memutar badannya dan berlari seribu langkah kabur dari Itachi.

"Hei..." teriak Itachi yang mencoba menghentikan langkah kaki Hinata namun sayangnya muridnya itu malah menyetop sebuah taksi.

"Haah~~" Itachi menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Dasar anak itu, bisa-bisanya lari dariku." Gumamnya seraya masuk kedalam mobil lalu melajukannya meninggalkan area bar.

Sementara itu Hinata turun dari taksi sebelum sampai dirumahnya setelah dirasa kalau ia sudah jauh dari Itachi dan mengingat biaya taksi yang mahal, Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya namun sebelum pulang Hinata membeli sesuatu dimini market 24 jam.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya seraya membuka pintu menggunkan kunci cadangan yang dibawanya.

Saat Hinata pulang suasana rumah gelap dan saat masuk ke kamar ia melihat sang adik masih terlelap tidur diatas futonnya. Hinata menghampiri sang adik lalu mengelus pelan helain rambut cokelat panjang sang adik.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak, Hanabi." Ucapnya pelan.

"Maafkan kakak karena selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah." Dikecupnya kening sang adik.

Andai saja kedua orang tuanya masih hidup dan berada diantara mereka saat ini mungkin sang adik tidak akan mengalami kehidupan seperti ini dan tidak ditinggal sendirian oleh Hinata untuk bekerja, setetes air mata keluar diujung mata Hinata mengingat tentang kedua orang tuanya dan nasib sang adik.

Selain bekerja di Bar pada malam hari, Hinata juga bekerja menjadi penjaga toko roti disore hari setelah pulang sekolah.

Bagi Hinata tiada hari tanpa bekerja dan mencari uang jika ingin terus hidup dan meninggalkan sang adik sendirian dirumah namun Hinata terpaksa melakukannya karena harus membayar hutang mendiang sang ayah dan menghidupi sang adik maka dari itu Hinata rela bekerja keras.

***#***

Setelah tidur beberapa jam Hinata bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang adik juga bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah. Tapi sebelumnya Hinata mengantar Hanabi kesekolahnya baru ia pergi kesekolah namun karena minggu ini dirinya tengah berhemat untuk membelikan sang adik sepatu baru, Hinata terpaksa harus berjalan kaki menuju sekolah dan gara-gara itu Hinata telat masuk kesekolah. Gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup saat gadis bersurai indigo itu tiba, namun Hinata tidak diam dan menyerah ia memutar otaknya untuk bisa masuk sekolah tanpa ketahuan _Sensei_ yang bertugas piket.

"Apa aku bisa!?" Hinata memandangi tembok belakang sekolah yang ada dihadapannya.

Namun tak ada jalan lain untuk Hinata selain memanjat tembok ini agar bisa masuk sekolah dan dengan bersusah payah Hinata berhasil memanjatnya, namun saat melompat turun tanpa diduganya sama sekali kalau ada Itachi _Sensei_ yang tengah berjalan memantau keadaan belakang sekolah.

**BRUK...**

**Cup'**

Bibir Hinata menempel di bibir Itachi, kedua mata Hinata dan Itachi sama-sama membulat sempurna juga kaget dengan ciuman kecelakaan ini.

Tubuh Hinata menimpa Itachi dan buru-buru Hinata bangun dari posisinya seraya memegangi bibirnya, wajahnya juga terlihat merona merah karena malu.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ucapnya dengan tergagap.

Disaat wajah Hinata yang merona merah karena malu lain hal dengan Itachi yang berwajah biasa saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau murid berprestasi sepertimu melakukan hal ini," Itachi menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Nanti siang temuilah aku diruang bimbingan dan tunggu hukuman dariku Hinata." Kata Itachi seraya pergi meninggalkan sang murid yang berdiri mematung.

Hinata merasa kalau pagi ini dirinya merasa sial karena harus ketahuan oleh Itachi yang merupakan _Sensei_ paling menyebalkan baginya karena selalu memberikan nilai jelek pada ulangan bahasa inggrisnya, saat masuk kekelas pelajaran belum dimulai karena Kurenai _Sensei _datang terlambat.

**TING...TONG...**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Hinata harus pergi menemui Itachi diruangan para guru. Namun saat menemuinya Itachi malah mengajak Hinata untuk makan siang bersama dibelakang sekolah.

Hinata merasa bingung dan heran untuk apa sang _Sensei_ mengajaknya ketempat ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di bar itu?" tanya Itachi to the point.

Wajah Hinata pucat pasi mendengarnya namun sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa saja dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti pertanyaan dari Itachi.

"Kau tak bisa menipuku Hinata, walaupun kau berdandan dan memakai wig untuk menutupi jati dirimu," lirik Itachi.

**SRUK...**

Tiba-tiba Hinata bersujud dihadapan Itachi, "Aku mohon _Sensei _rahasiakan hal ini," pinta Hinata.

"Kau tahu-kan kalau sekolah melarang muridnya bekerja sambilan?" Itachi melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Hinata masih dengan posisinya bersujud memohon pada sang _Sensei_, "Aku terpaksa melakukannya demi melunasi hutang keluargaku dan membiayai adikku." Ucap Hinata dengan nada memohon.

Itachi menghela nafasnya cepat, "Baiklah aku akan tutup mulut tapi ada satu syaratnya."

Wajah Hinata langsung berbinar senang mendengarnya, "Terima kasih _Sensei_."

***#***

Setelah Itachi berjanji akan menutup mulutnya, Hinata bekerja dengan tenang dibar.

"Aku permisi dulu, sampai besok semuanya." Ucap Hinata seraya berjalan keluar bar.

Saat keluar dari cafe lagi-lagi Hinata melihat Itachi berdiri disamping mobilnya menunggu dirinya, padahal _Sensei_ tampan itu berjanji padanya untuk menutup mulut tapi mengapa juga pria bersurai hitam panjang dikuncir satu itu masih menunggunya pulang bekerja.

"_Sensei_?! Kenapa anda ada disini?" Hinat berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hinata! kebetulan sekali, ya," ucap Itachi santai.

Wajah Hinata merengut tak suka mendengar, "Sudah pasti ini bukan kebetulan, pasti _Sensei_ menungguku dari tadi." Pikir Hinata.

"Bukannya _Sensei_ berjanji akan tutup mulut dan tak menggangguku?" tanya Hinata kesal.

"Ya, memang tapi ini adalah syarat dariku jika kau masih mau bekerja sambilan ditempat ini." jawab Itachi datar.

Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya, " Ayo cepat naik, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ajak Itachi.

Mau tidak mau Hinata menurutinya dan masuk kedalam mobil, Hinata duduk diam disamping Itachi.

"Dengar, Hinata mulai sekarang beritahu aku jam pulang kerjamu, nanti aku mengantarmu pulang," ucap Itachi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Hinata menatap bingung sang _Sensei_ lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "A-anda tidak perlu melakukannya. Nanti _Sensei _jadi repot,"

"Aku tidak merasa repot. Lagipula mana bisa aku acuh saat tahu ada muridku yang berkeliaran diluar,"

**Blush..**

"Terima kasih _Sensei_." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

Setelah percakapan itu keduanya terdengar diam dan tak berkata satu sama lain menikmati perjalan menuju kediaman Hinata.

Setelah Itachi mengantar Hinata pulang kerumah, kesokan paginya gadis bersurai indigo itu membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk sang _Sensei_ sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dan

siang ini Hinata terlihat mondar-mandir didepan ruangan guru seraya mendekap sebuah kotak bekal makan siang.

"_Mungkin aku tak usah memberikannya."_ Batin Hinata dengan masih mondar-mandir.

Hinata tidak menyadari kalau Itachi berdiri dibelakangnya memandanginya dengan heran, "Hinata?" panggilnya.

**Deg'**

Hinata kaget saat mendengar Itachi memanggilnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Jika ada perlu denganku, masuk saja kedalam." Ucap Itachi bingung.

Awalnya Hinata ragu memberikan bento buatannya tapi karena sudah terlanjur dibuat dan membalas kebaikan hati sang Sensei, Hinata memberanikan dirinya, "Ini untuk Sensei," Hinata menyodorkan bento buatannya.

"Terima kasih Hinata," Itachi menerima bento dari Hinata.

Itachi-pun mengajak Hinata kesebuah ruangan untuk menikmati bento buatan Hinata.

"Wah, ini kau yang membuatnya," ucap Itachi takjub saat membuka kotak bekalnya.

"I-itu se-sebagai u-ucapan terima kasihku," ucap Hinata gugup.

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu aku makan." Itachi memasukkan sepotong telur gulung kedalam mulutnya.

Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar Hinata menunggu komentar Itachi mengenai masakannya.

"Kau pasti bisa jadi istri yang baik Hinata." Puji Itachi yang tanpa sadar membuat kedua pipi Hinata merona merah mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya malu.

Hinta merasa kalau ternyata sosok Itachi begitu baik dan lembut tidak seperti bayangannya selama ini, walaupun terlihat dingin diuar namun sebenarnya Itachi adalah pria yang baik juga hangat itulah pemikirannya dari Hinata selama satu minggu ini mengenal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Itachi disela-sela istirahat siang atau mengobrol sedikit diwaktu mengantarnya pulang kerumah. Perlahan tapi pasti didalam hati Hinata tumbuh sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya kepada pemuda manapun seumur hidupnya yaitu sebuah perasaan yang disebut dengan 'cinta'. Kini gadis bersurai indigo itu mengakui kalau hatinya telah terpaut dan jatuh cinta pada _Sensei _tampan bermata hitam itu.

Akan tetapi kebahagian hati Hinata hanya sesaat ketika _Sensei _tampan itu menolak pernyataan cintanya dan menganggap Hinata hanya sebatas seorang murid saja dan tak lebih.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, karena bagiku kau adalah murid yang berharga." Ucap Itachi.

**NYUT...**

Hati Hinata terasa sakit dan dengan susah payah ia menyunggingkan senyumanya walau dengan kedua mata yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Te-terima kasih atas kebaikannya selama ini _Sensei_. Mulai saat ini anda jangan pedulikan aku dan bersikap baik padaku lagi," ucap Hinata lirih.

Itachi terdiam mendengarkannya dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Dan jangan datang ketempat kerjaku lagi, _Sensei_." Ucap Hinata seraya pergi meninggalkan Itachi

**TAP**

**TAP**

Hinata berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas dengan air mata yang menggenang dikedua matanya.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

"Hiks..." Hinata berlari keluar dari sekolah dengan berlinang air mata.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Setelah kejadian itu Hinata terlihat menjaga jarak pada Itachi bahkan ia terlihta selalu menghindari sang _Sensei_ tampan itu. Gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang ini keluar dari bar tempatnya bekerja, karena salah satu pegawai mengetahui kalau Hinata masih dibawah umur dan sang pemilik memecatnya tanpa mau mengerti atau mendengar permintaan Hinata yang ingin terus bekerja, hal hasil Hinata harus mencari pekerjaan lagi.

Pagi ini saat Hinata dan Habahi hendak pergi sekolah, mereka dikejutkan oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang datang kerumahnya dan meminta kedua kakak adik itu untuk pergi dari rumah ini yang merupakan satu-satunya harta peninggalan sang ayah.

"Kumohon padamu Tuan, beri aku waktu untuk membayarnya," Hinata duduk bersimpuh pada seorang pria paruh baya bersurai hitam didepannya. Dari penampilan dan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pria itu beserta anak buahnya terlihat jelas kalau pria itu adalah seorang _Yakuza_.

"Tidak bisa Nona! Ayahmu sudah lama berhutang padaku dan sudah banyak waktu yang ku berikan padanya. Kau harus pergi dari rumah ini."

"Jangan Tuan! Aku mohon, beri aku waktu. Pasti aku akan membayarnya," Hinata masih duduk bersimpuh dihadapan pria paruh baya itu sedangkan Hanabi berdiri memeluk dibelakang sang kakak sambil menangis ketakutan.

"Beri aku waktu seminggu Tuan. Aku akan melunasinya beserta bunganya," ucap Hinata.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga!" pria paruh baya ini melemparkan pakaian milik Hinata dan Hanabi keluar rumah.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis pasrah melihatnya, tak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya untuk mempertahankan rumah peninggalan sang ayah. Dengan menangis Hinata memunguti pakaian miliknya dan sang adik lalu memasukkannya kedalam koper yang ikut dilempar keluar oleh orang-orang itu.

"Ayo Hanabi, kita pergi." Hinata menggenggam tangan kanan sang adik dan membawanya pergi.

Hari ini baik Hinata dan Hanabi tidak masuk sekolah karena mereka berdua harus mencari tempat untuk bermalam. Hingga langkah kaki mereka berdua berhenti disebuah taman kota yang cukup sepi, Hinata dan Hanabi duduk dibangku panjang yang berada ditaman.

Hanabi meletakkan kepalanya di paha sang kakak dan kedua matanya terasa berat, "Kakak, aku mengatuk,"

"Tidurlah Hanabi, kakak akan menjagamu," Hinata mengusap lembut kepala sang adik.

Tak lama kedua mata Hanabi terpejam dan pergi kealam mimpi, Hinata memandang sendu wajah tidur sang adik dan terselip perasaan bersalah dihatinya tak kala harus melihat sang adik tidur ditempat terbuka seperti ini.

"Maafkan kakak, Hanabi." Lirih Hinata.

Disaat Hinata hendak ikut tertidur bersama sang adik, seorang pria paruh baya setengah mabuk datang menghampiri menggoda Hinata lalu menawarnya layaknya seorang gadis nakal.

"Lima puluh ribu yen," ucap pria paruh baya itu.

Hinata berfikir sejenak mendengar tawaran dari pria paruh baya itu, walupun dirinya enggan melalukan hal ini namun melihat sang adik yang tertidur dipangkuannya mau tak mau Hinata menerimanya.

"Ba..."

**BUAAGH!**

Pria paruh baya itu tersungkur karena ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Iris almetsh milik Hinata melebar saat melihat Itachi berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas yang terngeah-engah dan wajah yang berkeringatan.

"_Sensei_!" serunya bingung.

"Hosh..hosh...aku mencarimu Hinata!" ucapnya cemas.

Hinata memandang dingin sang _Sensei_, "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

**GREP**

Itachi mencengkeram erat tangan Hinata, "Ayo kita pulang,"

"Ke mana?" Hinata menatap bingung sang _Sensei_.

"Ikutlah ketempatku!" ucap Itachi datar.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau dikasihani oleh anda." tolak Hinata seraya memeluk erat tubuh Hanabi.

Gadis cantik ini merasa kalau Itachi datang mencarinya karena merasa kasihan dan iba dengan apa yang tengah menimpanya saat ini, dirinya benar-benar tak mau Itachi baik padanya karena Hinata takut kalau hatinya akan goyah lagi dan jatuh cinta lagi pada Itachi, pria yang sudah menolak cintanya.

"Aku tidak kasihan padamu Hinata," Itachi masih memegangi tangan Hinata lagi.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu apa anda mau membayar semua hutangku dan membiayai hidup kami!?" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Baik! Akan aku lakukan." Itachi menyanggupi permintaan Hinata.

Semenatara itu Hinata terdiam lebih tepatnya kaget sekaligus syok tak kala _Sensei_ tampan itu menyanggupi permintaannya. Disaat Hinata tengah sibuk dengan keterkejutannya sendiri, ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya dan Hanabi sudah berada ke apartemen milik Itachi bahkan didepan mereka berdua sudah ada makanan lezat yang tesaji. Ke esokkan harinya Itachi membayar lunas semua hutang dari Hinata beserta bungnya pada seorang lintah darat.

"Terima kasih _Sensei_, atas bantuannya. Aku berjanji akan membayarnya tapi akan butuh waktu yang lama karena uang sebanyak itu aku tidak mungkin bisa langsung melunasinya dengan cepat," Hinata sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Itachi tersenyum sangat tipis mendengarnya, "Kau tak perlu membayarnya Hinata,"

"Ma-maksud _Sensei_?" tanyanya bingung.

Pria tampan bermata hitam itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata, "Maukah kau menjadi istriku Hinata?"

Kedua mata Hinata membelalak sempurna mendengarnya, "A-apa aku tak salah dengar, _Sensei_!?"

"Tidak," sahutnya.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya tentang Itachi yang menolak percintaanya muncul didalam otak Hinata bagaikan sebuah filem dan hatinya terasa sakit ketika harus mengingatnya lagi.

Hinata sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihana dan iba dari anda, bu..."

**GREP**

Itachi memeluk erat tubuh Hinata, "Aku menyukaimu Hinata,"

"Ja-jangan bercandan de..."

"Aku tak bercanda Hinata, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Maafkan perkataanku waktu itu padamu, tapi semenjak kau menjaga jarak denganku aku merasakan kehilangan sesuatu didalam hatiku terlebih saat tahu kau tidak masuk sekolah dan saat aku kerumahmu, ternyata kau tidak ada dan tanpa sadar aku mencari-carimu."

Hinata diam mendengarkan pengakuan dari Itachi dan masih berada didalam pelukkan erat Itachi.

"Ijinkan kau untuk menjaga dan melindungi kalian berdua," pinta Itachi.

**Tes...**

Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata menetes dan kedua tangannya membalas pelukkan Itachi, keduanya terlihat berpelukkan tanpa menyadari kalau Hanabi sejak tadi terus melihat keduanya yang tengah asik bermesraan.

Dan hari ini Itachi mendaftarkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata ke kantor catatan sipil, tanpa adanya upacara sakral yang digelar, pertukaran cincin juga tak adanya saudara, sahabat juga teman yang menjadi saksi dipernikahan mereka berdua, hanya Hanabi yang menjadi saksi pernikahan antara Hinata dan Itachi, kini baik Hinata atau-pun Hanabi bukanlah seorang Hyuga melainkan Uchiha.

"Mulai besok dan seterusnya kita akan menjadi keluarga. Semoga kita bisa bahagia, _Hime_." Ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum lebar.

"I-iya." Hinata berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Kehidupan pernikahan apa yang akan dijalani oleh Hinata bersama sang _Sensei_, pria yang sudah menolak cintanya dan kini menjadi suaminya. Tapi didalam hati Hinata berharap kalau Itachi akan bisa membahagiakannya dan Hanabi karena kini pria bersurai hitam itu adalah sandaran baginya dan keluarga satu-satunya yang dimilikinya.

**TBC**

**A/N : Entah kenapa Inoue lagi suka banget sama pair ini dan bikin Fic dengan pair ini, padahal masih banyak hutang Fic yang belum dibuat.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik yang Inoue baca, judulnya ****Faster Than a Kiss dari Meca Tanaka****. Kalau ada kesamaan mohon maaf karena tema yang Inoue ambil sama yaitu kehidupan pernikahan antara murid dan **_**Sensei**_** tapi alurnya akan sedikit berbeda.**

**Inoue tahu kalau Fic ini sangat jauh sekali dari kata bagus, menarik tapi Inoue mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada siapapun yang ******sudah ** membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika berkenan Read and Riview.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tak pernah terbayangkan atau terpikirkan oleh Hinata kalau dirinya akan menikah secepat ini terlebih menikah dengan pria pujaan hatinya yang beberapa waktu lalu telah menolak cintanya._

_Tapi hidup bersama dengan sang Sensei lebih baik dari pada harus terlunta-lunta dijalanan bersama sang adik karena diusir oleh seorang renternir yang menagih semua hutang mendiang sang ayah padanya._

_Hinata Hyuga atau lebih tepatnya Hinata Uchiha, seorang murid SMA, kakak juga ibu bagi Hanabi sekaligus istri dari seorang Sensei tampan bermata kelam yang merupakan wali kelasnya disekolah, Itachi Uchiha._

_Entah kehidupan seperti apa yang akan dijalani oleh Hinata._

_Tapi didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam gadis cantik bermata bulan ini mengharapakan kebahagian bersama keluarga barunya karena kini yang dimiliki olehnya hanyalah Hanabi serta sang suami._

**Discl****a****imer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romanc****e, Family**

**Pair : Hinata. H x Itachi. U x **

**~ A Secret Marriage ~**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD ambura****d****ul, ****Alur cepat, Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi dengan jalur cerita yang berbeda, ****Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC****, OC, CRACK PAIR ****dan masih banyak kekurangannya. **

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Pagi ini tidak ada yang berbeda dari SMA Konoha, semua murid terlihat melakukan aktiftitas mereka seperti biasanya ketika datang ke sekolah. Ada yang duduk didalam kelas membaca buku, bersendau gurau di dekat koridor termasuk dengan gadis bermata lavender yang saat ini tengah berjalan pelan mendekap erat tas sekolahnya berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya di latai dua.

Senyum sapa ramah ia tunjukkan ketika bertemu atau berpapasan dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya dan murid yang dikenalnya.

**SREEEKKK**

Dibukanya pintu kelas dan suasana kelas-pun sudah ramai.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya pelan kepada seluruh teman-temannya ketika masuk kelas kemudian berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya yang berada dekat jendela.

**TING TONG**

Bel pelajaran pertama terdengar menggema ke seluruh sekolah.

Para murid yang masih berada di korido sekolah mulai masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran tapi ada beberapa siswa yang berlarian masuk kelas karena telat datang dan pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi setiap paginya.

"Hey Hinata," panggil pemuda tampan bermata biru disampingnya.

"Ya, ada apa Naruto-_kun_," sahutnya.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-_Sensei_?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik.

"Sudah," jawab Hinata singkat.

Senyum senang menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto, "Tolong pinjamkan aku tugasmu Hinata," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya seraya menundukkan wajahnya memohon pada gadis manis yang duduk disamping mejanya.

"Tapi Naruto-_kun_..."

"Aku mohon padamu Hinata," Naruto memandang Hinata dengan kedua mata _puppy eyes_ andalannya dan akhirnya Hinata luluh.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminjamkannya tapi ini yang terakhir kalinya." Hinata memberikan buku pelajaran sejarah dunia pada Naruto dan pemuda tampan bersurai kuning itu berteriak senang.

"Kau memang teman yang baik sekali Hinata." Naruto tersenyum cerah seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Setelah memberikan buku sejarah miliknya, Hinata memilih duduk tenang di mejanya seraya menopang dagu menantikan pelajaran pertama yaitu bahasa Inggris. Buku tulis, buku pelajaran bahasa Inggris sudah dikeluarkan Hinata dari dalam tas juga peralatan tulis berada rapih disisi meja. Dengan perasaan antsuias dan sedikit berdebar-debar gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini menantikan kedatangan sang _Sensei _yang akan mengajar dikelasnya.

**SREKK!**

Pintu ruangan kelas terbuka menampilkan seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam panjang menghambur masuk kedalam kelas dengan menenteng beberap buku pelajaran ditangannya.

"Selamat pagi _Sensei_," sapa semua murid bersamaan termasuk gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang yang duduk paling belakang di kelas saat _Sensei_ tampan itu masuk.

"Selamat pagi juga anak-anak," balas _Sensei_ tampan itu ramah.

Senyum merekah langsung mengembang diwajah gadis cantik bermata bulan ini saat melihat _Sensei_ pujaan hatinya atau lebih tepatnya sang suami masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengajarkan pelajaran yang disukainya.

"_Sensei_ akan mengabsen setiap murid dan kalian harus menyahut jika nama kalian dipnggil." Ujarnya seraya membuka buku absen kelas.

Satu persatu murid dikelas ini dipanggil dan semuanya menjawab menyahut panggilan dari sang _Sensei _hingga nama gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu dipanggilnya.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Ha-hadir." Sahutnya gugup dengan wajah tertunduk malu menatap wajah sang _Sensei_.

Setelah semua murid di absennya, pelajaran-pun dimulai. Dengan antusia dan penuh kosenterasi Hinata mengamati serta memperhatikan pelajaran yang tengah disampaikan oleh _Sensei_ tampan bermata kelam itu tanpa melewatkan sedikit-pun pembahasan yang disampaikan.

Hingga tak terasa kalau pelajaran pertama sudah berakhir dan hal ini membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat serta memandangi wajah tampan suaminya. Padahal setiap hari mereka bertemu di rumah mengingat seminggu yang lalu Itachi menikahinya serta membawa Hinata dan sang adik tinggal di apartemen mewah milik Itachi.

"Tolong tugas yang kalian kerjakan tadi kumpulkan dan _Sensei_ minta Hinata yang membawakannya keruang guru." Ujarnya seraya pergi keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Baik, _Sensei_!"

Satu persatu teman-teman dikelas Hinata mengumpulkan buku berisikan tugas bahasa Inggris dari _Sensei_ bersurai hitam panjang itu. Setelah semuanya sudah terkumpul Hinata membawanya ke meja Itachi.

"Hup!" Hinata membawa semua tumpukkan buku hasil tugas teman-temannya.

"Apakah kau memerlukan bantuan Hinata?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan bersurai kuning bernama Naruto Uzumaki teman sekelas Hinata.

"Tid..."

**Srek**

Naruto keburu mengambil setengah tumpukkan buku dari tangan Hinata, "Aku akan membantumu membawakan buku ini, hitung-hitung sebagai balasan atas yang tadi." Naruto tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_,"

"Sama-sama."

Keduanya-pun pergi ke ruang guru sambil berbincang tapi yang lebih banyak berbicara tentunya Naruto mengingat pemuda tampan bermata biru ini sangat ceria juga terkenal cerewet dikelasnya sedangkan Hinata hanya menjawab seadanya dan lebih banyak tersenyum karena notabenya Hinata adalah gadis pendiam. Hinata sudah mengenal Naruto sejak duduk dibangku SMP, tapi Hinata tidak begitu dekat dan akrab dengan Naruto mengingat dirinya gadis pemalu, kikuk dan jarang bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelas karena sibuk mencari uang demi membantu perekonomian keluarganya saat itu.

"Permisi," ucap Hinata seraya masuk kedalam ruangan guru dan menghampiri Itachi yang tengah duduk di kursinya.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya Hinata dan..." Itachi melirik pemuda bermata biru didepannya sekilas, "Naruto," sambungnya.

Keduanya sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian pamit pergi dan kembali kedalam kelas. "Itu tanda terima kasihku untukmu." Itachi memberikan roti melon pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih _Sensei_." Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Lalu untukku mana Itachi-_Sensei_, masa hanya Hinata yang diberikan hadiah. Aku juga ikut membawa tugas itu bersamanya," protes Naruto pada _Sensei_ tampan itu.

**Puk**

Itachi memberikan sekotak permen kecil pada Naruto dan pemuda berkulit tan itu merasa senang, "Terima kasih, _Sensei_. Ayo Hinata kita kembali ke kelas." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata keluar kelas meninggalkan _Sensei _tampan bermata kelam yang memandang penuh arti pada kedua anak remaja itu.

**TING TONG**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan seprti biasanya Hinata akan pergi kebelakang sekolah untuk makan siang seorang diri karena Hinata tidak memiliki teman dekat atau yang bisa diajak untuk makan siang bersama mengingat dirinya jarang bergaul atau berinteraksi dengan teman-teman perempuan dikelasnya.

**Dddrtttt**

Ponsel lipat milik Hinata bergetar dan saat dilihat ternyata pesan dari Itachi.

_Re : Ita-Kun_

_Sub : Menu makan malam_

'_Hari ini aku pulang telat dan nanti malam aku ingin makan kare buatanmu.' _

Hinata tersenyum kecil membacanya dan setelah dibaca ia langsung menghapus pesan e-mail itu agar tidak terbaca oleh orang lain mengingat status mereka sebagai suami istri dirahasiakan dari pihak sekolah.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat kare yang enak untuk _Sensei_." Gumam Hinata senang.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya Hinata kembali ke dalam kelas dan menunggu bel masuk untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Bagi Hinata sekolah adalah tempat yang menyenangkan karena bisa bertemu teman-temannnya juga dengan sang Sensei.

**TING TONG**

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi menandakan kalau sekolah telah usai. Hinata merapihkan cepat peralatan sekolahnya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Dan saat pulang sekolah Hinata mampir ke super market terlebih dahulu untuk membeli bahan masakan untuk membuat kare setelah sebelumnya menjemput Hanabi di tk.

"Hari ini _Nee-chan_ mau masak apa?" tanya Hanabi penasaran dengan menggandengan tangan kanan sang kakak.

"Kare," jawab Hinata lembut.

"Asikkk!" seru Hanabi girang karena sudah lama tidak makan kare.

"Isi karenya harus banyak dagingnya, _Nee-chan_," pinta Hanabi.

"Ya, _Nee-chan_ akan masukkan banyak daging juga sayuran tentunya," ujar Hinata.

Wajah Hanabi langsung berubah cemberut saat mendengar kata sayuran dari sang kakak, "Aku tidak mau kare yang isinya sayuran," rajuknya.

Hinata duduk berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang adik, "Sayuran juga penting dan bagus untukmu,"

"Tapi sayuran itu rasanya pahit dan tidak enak _Nee-chan_,"

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat sang adik yang menolak makan sayuran, "Dulu _Nee-chan_ juga tidak suka sayuran tapi setiap hari memakannya lama-kelamaan suka, begitupula dengan Hanabi nantinya" Hinata mencubit pelan hidung mancung sang adik.

"Itu kan _Nee-chan_, bukan aku." Hanabi masih memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah sang adik dan menggandeng kembali tangan Hanabi masuk kedalam supermarket membeli bahan masakan untuk kare juga bahan makanan yang sudah hampir habis.

"_Nee-chan_, aku mau makan cokelat," Hanabi menarik ujung rok sang kakak.

"Tidak boleh, kau baru cabut gigi," tolak sang kakak.

Kedua mata Hanabi berkaca-kaca dan menggigit keras bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

**Sruk.. **

Hinata mengusap pelan puncak kepala sang adik, "_Nee-chan_ janji minggu depan akan belikan kue cokelat kesukaan Hanabi," rayu Hinata.

tangan kanan Hanabi terangkat keatas lalu menunjukkan dua jarinya kepada sang kakak, "Dua, aku ingin _Nee-chan_ membelikannya dua kue cokelat untukku,"

"Ya, kakak akan membelikannya jadi jangan menangis dan merajuk lagi, ayo kita lanjutkan membeli bahan kare bukankah Hanabi ingin makan kare buatan kakak,"

"Hmm..." angguk Hanabi.

Hinata-pun melanjutkan berbelanja kembali dan setelah semua bahan yang dibutuhkan terbeli, Hinata pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya tapi ketika mengantri di kasir ia melihat seorang pemuda mengenakan jaket hoodie terlihat kesusahan mencari dompetnya.

"Dompetku tidak ada," teriak pemuda tampan ini panik.

Sang kasir menatap curiga pemuda yang berpenampilan aneh ini, "Jika anda tidak punya uang untuk membeli barang disini jangan masuk," omelnya.

"Jangan menghinaku Nona, aku bisa membeli toko ini juga kau jika aku mau," balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Berapa total semua belajaannya?" tanya Hinata dari belakang tubuh tinggi pemuda itu.

"570 yen," jawab kasir super market.

"Ya, sudah biar aku yang membayarnya," Hinata memberikan selembar uang seribu yen pada kasir dan masalah selesai.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu Nona," ujar pemuda ini ketus.

Hinata memandang sebal pada pemuda didepannya ini, sudah ditolong bukannya berterima kasih malah menghinanya, "Apakah anda tidak pernah diajarkan cara berterima kasih oleh orang tua anda," ujar Hinata kesal.

"Kau..."

**Ddddrrtttt...**

Ponsel canggih milik pemuda ini bergetar cepat dan tak lama setelah diangkat pemuda berjaket hoodie hitam ini pergi meninggalkan super market dengan menenteng belanjaannya yang terdiri dari air mineral dan dua buah cokelat berisikan kacang almond.

Hinata mendengus sebal serta kesal pada pemuda asing itu dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan belanjaannya. Saat kelur dari supermarket hari sudah gelap buru-buru Hinata dan Hanabi pulang kerumah agar tidak terlambat membuat masakan malam untuknya juga Itachi.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan rambut dikuncir satu keatas mengenakan apron berwarna biru dengan motif kepala kucing yang dikenakannya terlihat sibuk memask didapur.

**Tek**

**Tek**

**Tek**

Jari-jari lentiknya telaten dan terampil mengiris, memotong juga mencampur adukan bahan makanan serta bumbu kedalam sebuah kuali yang cukup besar dihadapannya.

Sesekali dicicipinya kuah kare buatannya agar bumbunya terasa pas dilidah dan tak terlalu asin. Dibelakang gadis itu duduk seorang gadis kecil bersurai cokelat panjang dengan iris lavender senada dengan milik gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu, terlihat duduk bosan dengan menaruh dagunya diatas meja menatap penuh harap pada sang kakak yang tengah memasak makan malam.

"_Nee-chan_, apakah masakannya sudah matang. Aku lapar," rajuknya dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

Tawa kecil menghiasi wajah cantik gadis bermata levender itu, "Tunggu sebentar Hanabi," balasnya lembut.

**CTEK...**

Hinata mematikan api kompor, lalu membawa panci berukuran sedang dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Hanabi mengangkat dagunya lalu sedikit memajukkan wajahnya menghirup aroma kare yang membuat perutnya semakin lapar dan segera ingin memakan masakan sang kakak yang memang enak.

Hinata melepas apron yang dipakainya lalu menggantungnya kembali ketempat semula yaitu disamping lemari pendingin.

"_Nee-chan_, kenapa Itachi-_Nii_ belum pulang?" tanya Hanabi seraya memandangi jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Hinata mengelus pelan puncak kepala sang adik, "_Sensei_, pulang agak telat karena harus memeriksa hasil ujian,"

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada Itachi-_Nii_," rengek Hanabi seraya melipat kedua tangannya membuang muka pada sang kakak.

Hinata mendesah cepat melihat kelakukan dan sikap sang adik. Semenjak tinggal bersama sang _Sensei_ yang merupakan suami sekaligus wali kelas Hinata disekolah sikap Hanabi menjadi sangat manja dan selalu menempel erat pada pria bersurai hitam itu karena sifat lembut yang dimiliki oleh Itachi membuat hati Hanabi luluh.

**CKLEK**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seorang pria bersurai hitam menghambur masuk kedalam rumah dengan menenteng sebuah tas berukuran sedang.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya.

Hanabi dan Hinata langsung pergi ke arah depan untuk menyambut kedatangn pria itu yang tak lain adalah Itachi.

"Selamat datang, _Sensei_." Sambut Hinata seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

**BRUK**

Hanabi menubrukkan tubuhnya memeluk Itachi, "Kenapa, Itachi-_Nii_ lama sekali datangnya,"

Itachi mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hanabi seraya tersenyum lembut, "Maafkan aku, Hanabi-_chan_ dan Hinata karena lama menunggu kedatanganku,"

Hanabi menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, "Ayo, cepat kita makan malam bersama," ujarnya seraya menari-narik tangan Itachi menuju ruang makan.

Hinata meraih tas kerja milik Itachi dan menaruhnya ke dalam kamar sementar itu Hanabi menarik Itachi ke meja makan untuk segera makan malam bersama karena perutnya sudah terasa lapar dan ingin makan kare buatan sang kakak.

Mereka bertiga-pun duduk bersama di meja makan menikmati makan malam bersama, bagi Hanabi yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang kakak kehadiran Itachi didalam kehidupan mereka berdua membuatnya seperti memiliki keluarga yang lengkap karena bagi gadis kecil bermata bulan ini Itachi sosok pengganti sang ayah yang telah tiada.

Setelah makan malam usai, Hinata membereskan meja makan lalu mencuci semua piring kotor yang ada sementara itu Itachi mandi air hangat yang sudah disiapkan Hinata.

Saat Itachi baru keluar dari kamar mandi, Hanabi berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa selembar kertas putih ditangannya.

"Itachi-_Nii_," panggil Hanabi.

"Ya, ada apa Hanabi-_chan_," sahut Itachi lembut seraya berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badanya dengan sang adik ipar.

Hanabi memberikan sebuah selebaran pada Itachi, "Ini dari Anko _Sensei_,"

Itachi menerimanya lalu membacanya, "Acara pementasan drama!?" seru Itachi.

Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan di dapur berjalan mendekat pada Itachi dan sang adik yang tengah duduk diruang tengah.

"Jadi minggu depan di tk ada acara seperti ini," ujar Itachi.

"Uhm," angguk Hanabi penuh semangat.

"Kelas Hanabi akan mementaskan drama Cinderella dan Hanabi yang berperan menjadi Cinderellanya," ujar Hanabi dengan senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya.

"Wah, itu bagus! Lalu siapa yang menjadi pangeran tampannya?" tanya Itachi mulai antusia.

Wajah Hanabi sedikit manyun ketika harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Itachi, "Konohamaru," jawabnya malas.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Hanabi-_chan_?"

"Habis aku harus berpasangan dengan Konohamaru, murid paling jahil dan menyebalkan dikelasku," gerutu Hanabi sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

Itachi terkekeh kecil ekspresi wajah Hanabi lalu diraihnya tubuh Hanabi dan di dudukkannya diatas paha Itachi, "Lalu siapa yang Hanabi inginkan menjadi peran pangerannya?" tanyanya lembut.

**Blush**

Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah mungil Hanabi, "Kenji," jawab Hanabi polos.

"Apakah dia tampan?" goda Itachi dengan menahan tawa.

"Uhm, tapi tidak setampan dan sekeren Itachi-_Nii_," balas Hanabi.

Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di dapur menghampiri Itachi dan Hanabi yang terlihat tengah bersendau gurau di ruang tengah. Hinata ikut bergabung dan duduk disamping Itachi, ia juga membaca selebaran dari sekolah Hanabi.

"Kakak yang akan menghadirinya karena _Sensei_ tidak bisa datang," kata Hinata memberikan pengertian pada sang adik.

"Aku ingin Itachi-_Nii_ juga ikut," rajuk Hanabi dengan bibir sedikit maju.

"Tapi _Sensei _si-"

"Tenang saja aku pasti datang untuk melihat Hanabi-_chan _memerankanCinderella," sela Itachi.

Wajah Hanabi langsung sumeringah senang mendengarnya dan memeluk erat Itachi, "Terima kasih Itachi-_Nii_."

"Tapi _Sensei_ an..."

"Kini aku juga bagian keluarga kalian dan aku akan datang bersamamu sebagai pengganti ayahnya dan kau ibunya," ujar Itachi seraya tersenyum lembut.

**Blush...**

Wajah Hinata merona merah mendengarnya, ada perasaan senang dan bahagia yang menyusup di relung hatinya tak kala pria tampan itu mengatakan kalau ia bagian keluarganya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat kebaikan hati Itachi karena mau ikut datang menemani Hanabi dalam acara sekolah. Gadis cantik bermata lavender ini bersyukur karena bisa menjadi istri Itachi walaupun awalnya Hinata melakukannya demi menyelamatkan adiknya dan memberi mereka tempat tinggal.

Hinata sempat berpikri kalau Itachi hanya mencari keuntungan darinya karena sudah menolongnya dan sang adik, tapi ternyata _Sensei_ tampan itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti apa yang sudah dibayangakn oleh Hinata.

Bahkan sikap Itachi begitu baik, lembut, sopan padanya juga Hanabi, membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok pria bersurai hitam panjang itu.

Walaupun sudah menikah dan berstatus sebagai suami istri tapi Hinata dan Itachi tidak tidur satu kamar mengingat pernikahan yang dilakukan mereka berdua bukan berlandaskan sebuah perasaan cinta karena keadaan serta situasi darurat menurut pemikiran Hinata sendiri.

"Selamat malam _Sensei_," ucap Hinata sopan.

"Selamat malam juga Hinata." Balasnya.

Hinata-pun beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Itachi di meja kerjanya dengan tumpukkan kertas ujian yang tengah diperiksanya setelah sebelumnya Hinata datang membawakan secangkir teh hijau dan camilan untuk Itachi.

***#***

Selama satu minggu ini Hanabi terlihat terus berlatih bersandiwara di rumah dengan ditemani oleh Itachi yang berpura-pura berperan sebagai sang Pangeran sedangkan Hinata diminta oleh Hanabi untuk menjadi sang ibu tiri. Hal hasil setiap makan malam hingga jam sembilan malam Hanabi berlatih bersama dengan kedua kakaknya. Hanabi terlihat sangat antusia berlatih dan sangat mendalami perannya, padahal usia Hanabi masih lima tahun tapi ingin bisa tampil baik didepan semua penonton yang akan hadir di acara pementasan.

"Wajah tidurnya sangat lucu," ujar Itachi saat membaringkan tubuh Hanabi yang terlelap tidur diruang tengah.

"Ya tapi terkadang aku merasa sedih," ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Kadang aku suka berpikir, andai saja jika ayah dan ibu masih hidup mungkin..." Kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

**Sruk...**

Itachi mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata, "Ada aku dan kau jadinya Hanabi tidak akan pernah merasa sendirian, kita berdua adalah orang tuanya," ujar Itachi lembut.

"Hm...Terima kasih _Sensei_."

"Ngh..." Hanabi menggeliyat pelan diatas kasurnya dan tak lama kedua matanya terbuka, "Itachi-_Nii_, _Nee-chan_," panggilnya paruh.

"Kenapa kau bangun Hanabi?"

**GREP**

Hanabi memegangi tangan Hinata dan Itachi, "Aku ingin tidur ditemani kalian berdua," rajuk Hanabi.

"Eh?" rona merah menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata, "I-itu..._Nee-chan_ saja yang menemanimu tidur,"

Kedua mata Hanabi berkaca-kaca, "Tidak mau! Aku ingin tidur ditemani Itachi-_Nii_ dan _Nee-chan_," rajuknya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Baiklah, kakak akan menemanimu jadi tidur kembali," Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hanabi, "Kau juga Hinata," lirik Itachi.

"I-iya..." Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hanabi.

"Selamat tidur _Nee-chan_, Itachi-_Nii_. Awas saja kalau kalian berdua nanti malam mengendap-ngendap keluar kamarku dan meninggalkanku tidur sendirian,"ancam Hanabi.

"Tidak, _Nee-chan_ tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Jadi cepat tidurlah,"

Senyum merekah mengembang diwajah Hanabi, "Selamat tidur _Okaa-san, Otousan_." Ucapnya sesat sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengarnya, mungkin saat ini Hanabi sangat ingin tidur ditemani oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada, "Selamat tidur juga Hanabi." Balas Hinata lembut dan penuh kasih.

**TBC**

**A/N : Akhirnya Inoue bisa melanjutkan Fic ini walaupun sempat mentok ide#Malah curhat^^**

**Terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang sudah mau meriview, menyukai dan memfolow Fic ini membuat Inoue bersemangat untuk melanjutkan Fic ini kembali.**

**Cahya Uchiha : Terima kasih^^**

**virgo24 : Terima kasih atas semangatnya^^**

**kirei-neko : Memang idenya dari komik itu tapi sebagia besar jalan ceritanya akan Inoue rubah agar tidak sama tapi temanya sama dan tidak seribet komiknya karena akan saya modifikasi dengan imajinasi saya sendiri hehehe^^ tapi akan ada sedikit adegan yang sama seperti dikomik demi kebutuhan cerita.**

** : Sama aku juga suka pair ini, terima kasih udah mau mau membaca Fic ini.**

**Hikaru Sora 14 : Idenya dapet dari komik yang dibacanya, terima kasih sudah membaca Fic ini semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

**sushimakipark : Maafkan saya karena mempublish Fic baru hehehe^^,, maafkan saya karena saya bukan Author yang teliti dan masih menemukan banyak kesalahan di Fic ini tapi terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

**Siti583 : Begitulah hehehe^^**

**HinaTama : Inoue tidak tega dan sanggup membuat Fic dengan tema angst ditambah dengan karakter utama cewenya Hinata, jadinya akan dibikin Fluffy saja dan makasih atas sarannya.**

**Hana Yuki no Hime : Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca Fic ini.**

**Inoue sangat senang karena Fic ini masih ada yang menyukai dan untuk kelanjutannya Inoue tidak bisa janji cepat karena masih punya hutang Fic banyak.**

**Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

**Inoue Kazeka.**


End file.
